


Secrets and Lies

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, all characters are 18 or older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: When a new face appears with a way for the titans to beat Slade, is it worth taking? Or a team up with Star City's own?This was on ff.net at first. But I don't use that anymore and want to fix some stuff. So the first chapters are gonna come out fast then start slowing down as I have to start fresh at a certain point





	1. Chapter 1

Caelestia walked through the underground tunnels of Jump City. A glowing stone resting in her palm. In the other she held a silver dagger.

"Nice of you to join me." A voice spoke behind her.

"Slade." She greeted. "Heard you wanted to talk."

"I need information."

"Don't we all." She kept her back to him. "I'm not interested in helping you with your petty Titan problems."

"Of course not, considering your history with Garfield." She flinched at the name. The Changeling had been her best friend for the longest time. Then he joined the Doom Patrol and everything went to shit.

“You won’t lay a hand on him.” 

“Of course not. So long as I have your assistance.”

"What do you want Wilson?" She sneered, facing him.

"Glad to see you're cooperating." The light from the stone reflected off of his metal mask.

Meanwhile, the titans sat around a table in a local pie shop after just barely making it out of a fight against the masked villain.

"How did he get so strong?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't understand how he keeps coming back." Robin said. “We’ve put him down too many times to count. How is he still a problem?”

"The spell Trigon put on him." Raven informed them. "When he bound him to him, it made him immortal."

"Not immortal." A girl with sage green hair said, walking up to their table. "Just invincible."

"How do you know about Trigon?" Raven raised an eyebrow. Sizing up the stranger.

"I know plenty about demons." She smirked. "They've been after me a long time now." She held out her hand, a small flame erupting from her palm.

"Tell us stranger," Starfire said. "What is your name?"

"Kellyn." She closed her hand. The fire dying. "And you're the Teen Titans."

"Am I the only one confused here?" Cyborg asked. "How could she know things about Trigon Rae doesn't even know?"

"Raven's books are from Azarath." Kellyn explained. "Written by monks. Mine are written by the angels. Far more knowledgeable."

"Angels?" Raven questioned. Kellyn nodded. "Angles are never mentioned in any of my books. Or by the monks of Azarath."

"The monks hide things."

"What do you mean?" Raven's gaze darkened.

"If you want to know more, come with me." She turned towards the door. "Oh, and Garfield, Caelestia is alive and well."

"Cael?" He whispered. "I haven't seen her since before the Doom Patrol."

"You might want to find her again. I hear Slade’s looking for her." She continued to the door. "You coming or not?"

"Why are you helping us?" Robin asked.

"I'd rather help you then be caught up with him again."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later. If you're coming with me, we need to go soon." The titans exchanged questioning glances.

"I think we should trust her." Beast Boy decided. “For now anyway.” 

"Why?" Cyborg asked. "Because she knows your friend?"

"Anyone who can get Caelestia to trust them is good in my book." He stood up from the table. "I'm coming."

"Let's follow them." Robin said. "He may need backup." The other four titans followed the sage-haired girl.

As they walked, Raven noticed Kellyn twisting a large ring around her finger. It was completely black, including the gem. She realized immediately the gem wasn't an earthly substance. The same gem rested around her neck.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing to the ring.

"It's nothing." Kellyn lied. "Just a ring."

"So," Beast Boy said. "How do you know Cael?"

"Now's not the time for stories." She led the titans to an apartment complex. "Here we are."

Once everyone was inside, Kellyn opened up the book on the desk.

"Let's get started. Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

With a flick of her wrist, the door to Kellyn's apartment snapped shut.

"Alright." Robin said. "What’s going on here?"

"Calm down." Kellyn replied, flipping through her book. "Just a precaution. Slade has eyes everywhere."

"What do you know about Trigon?" Raven asked, attempting to read the book Kellyn flipped through.

"The spell he used on Slade is not what you think." She began. "Trigon needed to resurrect Slade as a slave. But making him immortal would make him too powerful for even him to kill. With the spell he used, he made Slade indestructible. Unless it was a weapon forged by either heaven or hell. That way, when Trigon got bored of him, he could kill him."

"Then how do we stop him?" Cyborg questioned. “None of us have anything like that.”

"That's the hard part." Kellyn began. Before she could explain further, the ground began to shake. "Shit."

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked. “What’s happening?” 

"Run!" Kellyn yelled.

"Dark magic." Raven hissed. "Go!" The five titans ran from the building, Kellyn close behind.

"What's happening?" Robin asked.

"He's here." Kellyn's eyes darkened, her hands tightened into fists.

"Who?"

"Me." Slade said, stepping out of the shadows. "Nice to see you again Kellyn. Have you thought about my offer?"

"I've already told you I'm not going with you."

"But, you see, I'm not asking anymore." He lifted her chin. "I have my ways of getting you."

"That's enough Wilson." Caelestia warned, appearing out of nowhere.

"Cael." Beast Boy said.

"Garfield." She replied stiffly, keeping her attention on Slade. He removed his hand from Kellyn's chin and turned to her.

"Caelestia, I was wondering when you'd arrive." Slade sneered.

"It's time you left."

"Hardly time for that. Why, I've just gotten here."

"Go. Now." Her words were simple, but something in her voice made Slade think twice. Though that didn't stop him. He threw something through the window of the building and Kellyn's eyes widened.

"I'll be seeing you again." Slade promised, disappearing into the darkness. Caelestia too, was gone.

Windows began to shower glass and the walls cracked. All Kellyn could do was watch as the building fell. Screams from the residents rang out into the night.

"We need to get out of here." Cyborg said. "Kellyn." Him and Robin pulled her up from the ground, taking her away from the burning building.

They took her to titans tower.

"What am I doing here?" She asked.

"You're staying with us a while." Beast Boy replied.

"Yes, Friend Kellyn." Starfire said. "Since your home has been destroyed, we are welcoming you to seek refuge in our home."

"I didn't think you trusted me." She crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Any enemy if Slade is a friend of ours." Robin said simply, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Not to mention," Raven began. "We still don't know how to get rid of him."

"Thank you." Kellyn almost smiled herself. "And don't worry. We'll find a way. I know what we need. Just not how to get it."

“If you need any help. I’m willing to lend a hand.” Raven offered. 

“Thank you Raven. I’ll let you know.” 

“Come Friend.” Starfire grabbed her arm. “I will show you to your room.”


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since Kellyn’s home was destroyed and she was whisked away to Titans Tower. In those two days, she had rarely left her room besides to eat, which was barely a once a day occurrence, and use the restroom. She didn’t cause any trouble.

Until she left her ring sitting out by mistake.

"Hey," Beast Boy said, picking up the ring on the counter. "What's this?" 

"Beast Boy." She warned. "Put that down. That’s Kellyn’s, and I don’t think it would be a good idea to play with it."

“Come on.” He waved it off. “It’s just a ring.” 

"Has anyone seen my ring?" Kellyn asked, walking into the room. Her eyes widened as she saw Beast Boy slipping it on. "No!"

Beast Boy yelled as fire erupted from his hand. 

“Take it off right now!” Kellyn said. He pulled the ring off and dropped it on the counter, running from the room. But his hand was no longer on fire.

"Aw shit." Kellyn picked the ring up and put it on her finger. The dark stone emitted a soft glow.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"A protection charm." She replied, looking down at her hand. “He wasn’t actually hurt. It’s an illusion.”

"Why?"

"The charms on the ring are too powerful for anyone else to handle. You make them think they’re being hurt, they take it right off."

"Why do you wear them?" Raven leaned against the counter, sipping her tea.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Kellyn’s tone changed, and her eyes darkened. "I'm sorry. I need to be alone." She walked off, the sound of her boots echoing down the hall.

"What happened to Beast Boy?" Robin asked, stepping into the room. “He’s running around panicking about fire or something.”

"I have no idea." Raven lied, sipping her tea.

Caelestia stood at the shore, watching Titans Tower. She stifled a groan. Why did she even make the ring if Kellyn wasn't going to wear it?

"Why do I even bother?" She asked herself.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to take me up on my offer?" Slade asked, appearing behind her. “It would be much simpler than corralling that mess of a girl.”

"Not a chance Wilson." She replied. "Not saying it again. And I believe you’re the one who wants Kellyn on your team. Or is that just your bed?"

"All I want is Robin. Give me him and I'll leave the rest of them alone."

"Never. You work with me. And that’s it." 

“You’ll change your mind. Trust me.”


	4. Chapter 4

In order to escape Beast Boy’s panicking over the last two hours, Robin escaped to the roof. Finding Kellyn standing on the edge looking down on the water.

"Hello Robin." She said without turning around.

"You alright?" He asked. 

"Just fine." She turned to face him and he noticed the pendant around her throat pulsing and glowing.

"Your necklace." He said.

"It's fine Robin." She assured, covering it with her hand. "It's just magic." She moved her hand away and the pendant was no longer glowing.

She noticed Robin's bewildered expression and smiled a bit.

"My friend Caelestia created it." She explained. "Along with my ring. They're each infused with powerful magic."

"Caelestia?" He thought for a moment. "Beast Boy's friend?"

"The very same." She stepped down from the ledge onto the roof and sat.

"You don't share much do you?" He asked, leaning against the door.

"You catch on fast Boy Wonder." She smirked. "Is that a problem?"

"I'm not sure yet." She could sense the suspicion in his voice and her demeanor darkened. 

"Robin, I don't give out information so easily. Because the people that get it, get hurt." He didn't respond. She smirked again as she crossed one leg over the other, green eyes staring at Robin intently. "Don't act so surprised Boy Wonder. You act as if you have nothing to hide. No one to protect."

"Secrets don't protect anyone."

"Don't they?" She raised an eyebrow, she smirk never leaving her face. “You can’t say you’ve never hidden anything for the sake of your teammates.”

“What do you know?”

“More than you think, Dick.” Robin looked at her curiously before walking back into the tower.

Sensing a presence next to her, Kellyn turned to look at Caelestia.

"Would you mind explaining what you were doing with Slade?" She asked.

"I would mind actually." Cael responded, looking out at the water.

"You can't hide from him forever." Kellyn warned, referring to the young changeling. "He knows your back now. He'll come looking for you."

"Let him look." The demon replied. "He won't be able to find me."

"Is there a reason you came here? If you don't want Garfield to find you, his roof isn't the best place to hide." kellyn stood from the ledge, facing Caelestia fully. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"You haven't been wearing your ring." She pointed out. "Why not?"

"The spells.” She looked down. “They start twisting my thoughts around. I can't think straight. They may block the magic that we don't want coming through but they also take my sanity piece by piece."

"It's only temporary." She reminded. Clearly unmoved by Kellyn's confession. "We will find an alternative."

"It's been two years Caelestia." She retorted, her head snapping up. "Two years and more and more I lose my mind. When will it end?"

"When we find a way to end it!" Cael snapped.

"Watch I don't let it take me before that happens." She stood up and stormed back into the tower.

Her heels clicked on the floors as she made her way to her room. The pendant on her neck began glowing again and she cursed herself. Contemplating taking it off.

"Friend Kellyn!" Starfire called after her.

"Hi Star." She replied. "I can't talk right now." She entered her room and locked the door, sliding to the floor.

She felt as if she couldn't breath. Another side effect of her charms. Panic attacks. What a mundane thing to worry about.

All the same, there she was on the floor of her borrowed room, trying to catch her thinning breath. They came out of nowhere, and she could never guess how long they'd last. Sometimes a few minutes. Sometimes hours. Once an attack had raged on for nearly two whole days.

This one was a particularly bad one. Her heart was pounding in her head, and her gasping breaths burned her lungs and made her eyes water. She pulled off the ring and necklace and threw them across the room. Causing them to slide under the bed.

The attack still raged on as there was a knock at the door.

"Kellyn?" Cyborg asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She lied through gritted teeth.

"You don't sound fine." He replied. "Will you let me in?"

"I just want to be left alone Cyborg." She pleaded. "Please."

"Alright. Dinner's in the kitchen." She heard the half metal man walk away from her door.

She rested her head in her hands as the attack subsided. She took deep breaths, filling her lungs with air.

She stood up with shaky legs, as if she were a newborn deer, and went to retrieve her charms.

After she had recovered from her attack, she walked noiselessly through the halls of the tower to get something to eat. They always left her feeling weak.

In the living room, she found Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games. She tried not to be noticed as she grabbed some pizza.

"Kellyn." Cyborg said, turning to face her. He put his controller down and walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Cy." She forced a smile.

"You sounded a bit worked up before." He noted. "You sure you're alright?"

"Cyborg, I can assure you I'm fine." She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. Her head still pounded and breathing hurt.

"You can talk to us you know. We’re your friends."

"I'm going back to my room." She turned briskly away from him and proceeded down the hall.

"What's up with her?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know." Cyborg looked at his friend. "Probably the same thing that's bothering you."

"What do you mean bothering me?" The changeling argued. "Nothing's bothering me."

"Ever since Kellyn showed up, you've been stressing about your friend. A friend who, need I remind you, is working with Slade."

"I'm telling you, there's no way she's working with him. There has to be a reason."

"While you figure that out, I'm gonna try to get some answers out of Kellyn." He retreated down the hall after the sage haired girl.

"Kellyn." Cyborg knocked on her door. "Open up."

"Go away Cyborg." She replied. "I just want to be left alone."

"I know something's up Kellyn."

"Cyborg," Raven appeared next to him. "She's not the type to share." Cyborg looked at the empath and shrugged, walking back to the living room.

"Kellyn." Raven said. "I felt very strong magic. What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk." Raven opened the door and saw Kellyn on the floor, her knees to her chest and the gems around her neck and on her finger glowing a blinding yellow light.

"I told you I don't want to talk." The words came out almost a growl.

"What the hell is that?" She asked, referring to the light. "What's going on." Kellyn squeezed her eyes shut and the light died down.

"Get out." She said, standing from the floor. "What's going on with me is none of your concern. All that should matter to you is that I'm researching this weapon." She turned away from Raven and pulled a book off the shelf. Her tomes had been protected from the fire by spells. She had retrieved them a few nights before.

"How is that going by the way?" The empath asked.

"Everything I've looked at is a dead end. The Angels are useless." She placed the book on the bed and opened it.

"Maybe my books can help." Raven offered. "What are we looking for exactly?"

"Dante's blade." She flipped through the pages like she had a thousand times before. "My books don't say anything about how to get it. Or where it is."

"Dante's blade? I've read about that."

"You have?"

"I'll be back." She disappeared down the hall, returning moments later with an old, leather bound book.

"Here." She opened the book to an illustration of a warrior wielding a fiery sword.

"The sword resides in hell." Kellyn sighed, running her hands through her hair. "How are we supposed to get it?"

"Do you by chance know any summoning spells?" Raven asked.

"Maybe." She went back over to her shelf and pulled another book. She flipped through until she found the page she was looking for.

"Raven." She said. "We have a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" Caelestia snapped. "You of all people should know how dangerous that was." They were on the roof again. Kellyn leaned against the door as Caelestia scolded her for her recent idea.

The summoning spell backfired. She and Raven woke up in the infirmary the next morning dizzy and covered in bruises after Kellyn lost control and the spell table exploded.

"You think it didn't cross my mind?" Kellyn snapped. "You think, if there was any other way to get the blade, I wouldn't have done it? Do you really believe I'm so reckless that I wouldn't try to find an alternative?"

"You took a huge risk doing what you did." Caelestia was fuming. "You should count yourself lucky it didn't go any worse."

"We need that blade and you know it!" Kellyn retorted. "If it's risky to get rid of a man like Slade, then I'll take as many risks as needed."

"You're going to get yourself killed. Or worse, someone else will get hurt."

"If you're so worried about Garfield, you need to stop hiding from him."

"You know why I can't do that."

"Do I? Because to me it looks like you’re running away." She took a step towards her friend. "Any time you don't spend scolding me, you spend meeting with Slade. I'm not dealing with it anymore."

"Who made you those charms?" Caelestia growled. "Who's the one who's been pulling you back from the edge since the day we met? Do you want to know why I've been meeting with Slade? To keep you and Garfield safe. You are the only one at fault here."

"Then you might want to tell him that. Because right now, he thinks you've betrayed him."

The door behind Kellyn opened and Beast Boy's green head poked out.

"Oh, Kellyn." He stuttered. "Sorry, I didn't know you were up here." Of course, Cael had disappeared as soon as she knew he was coming.

"It's fine Beast Boy." She shrugged. "I was just going." She opened the door the rest of the way and moved past the changeling.

"Wait." He said. She turned around, her green hair covering her eyes. "Do you know why Cael is working with Slade?"

She looked at the ground as if she would find an answer to his question. The girl had told her why, but was it the truth?

"I don't." She finally said. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I figured as much."

"If I find anything out, I'll tell you." She promised. Beast Boy nodded and Kellyn disappeared into the tower.

…

"Hey Kellyn." Cyborg greeted when she entered the living room the next day. "I'm sorry about the other day."

"It's fine." She assured, dropping into the couch. "I've just been a bit on edge lately. Trying to find this weapon that can defeat Slade."

"Speaking of which, are you any closer?" The half robot placed himself next to her.

"Unfortunately no." She sighed. "Raven and I were so sure we'd found a way. But we're no closer than when we started."

"But you know what we need right?"

"We do. But we're no closer to having it."

We might be now." Raven announced from the doorway, holding a book.

"You found something?" Kellyn asked, standing. She met Raven at the door took the book. Skimming through the pages.

"Possibly." She nodded. "But we'll need your help, Cyborg."

"Anything you need." He agreed.

"If the spell works, we'll be able to get the sword." Raven explained. "But the power in the swords too strong to leave unconfined."

"So you need me to build a containment chamber." Cyborg finished for her.

"Something strong enough to hold power as strong as my father’s. Only this time it won't be sentient." Kellyn flipped through the pages of the book Raven brought in. The spell was bookmarked. A difficult spell. But nothing she wouldn't be able to handle.

"Can you do it?" She asked Cyborg, handing the book back to Raven.

"I need a few days." He said. "But yes. I can do it."

"Can you?" Raven asked Kellyn. "The last time nearly killed us."

"I'll be alright. Don't worry." She smiled. "The spell shouldn't be as hard as the last one."

"How long will the spell take to cast?" Cyborg asked.

"A few hours." Raven said. "Tell us as soon as the chamber is ready."

"I'll start right away." He nodded at the two ladies and disappeared to his workshop.

"Now would you mind explaining what happened the last time we tried getting the blade?" Raven asked the girl.

"My magic backfired." She shrugged. "It happens to the best of us."

"Not the way yours did." Raven shook her head. Her hood falling from her face. "It's got something to do with those gems you wear. I'm not an idiot."

"It's none of your concern Raven." She pushed passed her into the hall.

"You have dark magic." Kellyn froze, putting a hand on her necklace.

"You can't tell anyone." She said, refusing to turn around. "The gems are supposed to stop it."

"The gems you took off to perform the spell."

"They're supposed to protect me. These gems stop my dark magic from getting out."

"Then why do you take them off?"

"Holding back my magic comes at a price." She finally turned around. "It messes with my mind. When I use my magic while wearing the gems, I go a little more mad."

"But without the gems you go darker." Raven finished for her.

"I can't afford to lose my mind while we're looking for a way to stop Slade. I can pull myself back from darkness. I can't pull myself back from madness."

"I understand." The empath nodded. "Your secrets safe with me."

"Thank you, Raven." For the first time since they had met, Kellyn almost smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Cyborg had completed the containment chamber in a week, and Kellyn and Raven set to work attaining the blade.

"Are you sure about this?" Raven asked as Kellyn pulled off her charms. "Maybe you should keep them on."

"You know why I can't do that." Kellyn protested, hiding the necklace and ring in one of her drawers. "Now let's hurry. The sooner we get this done the sooner I can put them back on." Raven nodded curtly and the two moved to the gym to perform the spell.

Kellyn began drawing the symbols from the book onto the floor while Raven helped Cyborg move the chamber in.

"Are we ready?" Raven asked. Kellyn nodded and stepped away from the circle as the empath recited the incantation.

"Traer a nai de demos. Aquel que empunha a espada de Dante! Traer a nai de demos. Aquel que empunha a espada de Dante!" The ground shook. Knocking Kellyn off her feet.

"There's resistance." Raven said. "Help me."

"Something’s wrong." She said. The words translated in her mind. Mother of demons. "Raven stop!" Raven looked up startled at Kellyn. Having not felt the tremor moving through the room. Even with the incantation halted, the summoning continued.

The green haired girl racked her brain for a counter spell to stop what was going to happen. Every spell she'd ever learned. None could help as the ground cracked and a spout of fire erupted from the floor.

When the flames died, a woman was left standing there. White, clouded eyes surveyed the room and landed on Kellyn. Blood red lips turned up in a smirk.

"Kellyn dear." She said. "It's been a while. I wish you'd called."

"Raven?" Kellyn asked. "What spell did you read?"

"The one I showed you." Raven read the page several times over again. "It says nothing about this."

"I would appreciate if you didn't talk about me as if I weren't here." The woman remarked.

"We need to find a way to send her back." Kellyn said. "We must have done something wrong."

"Oh, you did exactly what you were supposed to." The woman grinned. "You can't have the blade without the one who owns it."

"What?" Raven asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The woman flicked her black hair back. "Lilith. Mother of Demons and wielder of Dante's Blade. At your service."

"If you think I'm going to let you stay here you’re out of your mind." Kellyn stood. Glaring at the woman.

"She has the blade Kellyn." Raven reminded. "We need her."

"She'll get over it." Lilith assured Raven. "She's not too fond of me is all."

"Not too fond?" Kellyn snapped. "You're the reason I'm like this! Not too fond? I hate you!"

"Now now. That's no way to speak to..."

"Don't you dare."

"Dare what?" Raven questioned.

"Tell you that..."

"No!" Kellyn yelled, throwing Lilith back. And slamming her against the far wall. She smiled at Kellyn.

"You did always prefer your father." Lilith stood, crossing her arms over her chest. "I guess you never got over that."

"Kellyn what's she talking about?" Raven asked.

"I'm a monster because of you!"

"You're alive because of me!"

"What is going on?" Raven snapped.

"If you don't tell her. I will."

"She doesn't need to know."

"If you want her safe she does."

“You wouldn’t.”

“Now, Sweetheart, you know it’s not wise to test your mother.” 

"Your mother?" Raven looked between the demon and her friend.

"Yes." Kellyn nodded. "Lucifer's right hand is my mother.” Her hands tightened into fists at her side. ‘She can't stay here."

"But, Darling, haven't you missed me?" Lilith feigned hurt. "I did raise you, in case you forgot."

"Raise me?" Kellyn exploded. "You manipulated me! As soon as I started showing signs of magic you used me to get what you wanted. I was nothing more than a toy to you."

"I know. Your father hated it so he hid you away." Lilith waved her off. "I could have come for you at any time. I had spies. I knew where he put you. But this is more fun. You need me now. You need Mommy again."

"You won't help us." Kellyn retorted. "Give me the blade. We'll handle it."

"That requires me to hand over control of the most powerful weapon Hell has ever created." She let out a dark laugh. "You would be able to handle it. If your father hadn't taken you away from me. Let me figure that darkness out." Kellyn reached for her throat. Suddenly remembering her pendant wasn't there. Nor was the ring on her hand.

"Those toys won't help you forever, Sweetheart." Lilith slinked closer. "It'll be much simpler if you just give in."

"Like hell I will." Kellyn quipped.

"That's the plan."

"Enough!" A voice bellowed, strong enough to shake the ground.

"Every damn time." Lilith hissed. The owner of the voice came into view and Kellyn fell to her knees. Not here. Not now.

A tall, beautiful man, stood before them. With golden hair and eyes. Pure, white wings protruding from his back.

"How lovely to see you again Michael." Lilith quipped.

"Stay away from her." Michael warned without a word of greeting. "Or I promise it will not end well for you." He held out a hand. "The blade." Lilith snarled, before summoning a brilliant sword into her hand.

"Take it." Lilith snapped. "It's not going to do her any good." And with those words, Lilith was gone.

"Are you alright?" Michael knelt down in front of Kellyn.

"I'm fine." Kellyn kept her eyes on the floor. "She didn't touch me. Not this time."

"What is going on now?" Raven questioned.

"The daughter of Trigon." Michael greeted.

"My father does not define me." Raven's eyes darkened.

"I'm well aware of your victory against him." Michael recognized. "I must say I'm very impressed."

"If you don't mind me asking." Raven said. "Who are you?"

"This is Michael. The archangel." Kellyn said, standing. "And my father."

"You're parents are..."

"The greatest good and the greatest evil. Yes."

"Do you realize how much danger you've put yourself and the others here into?" Michael questioned his daughter. "A spell such as that could have easily destroyed any sense of control you had."

"Father, we needed the blade." Kellyn argued. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get rid of Slade for good. He's been a thorn in my side for far too long."

“That is why you call me.” 

“I don’t need the entire Garrison to show up every time I have a problem. I can handle Slade. I don’t need your help.”

"Is everything alright in here?" Robin asked, sticking his head into the room. "I heard yelling and though you needed help." The Boy Wonder froze when he spotted Michael. "What happened here?"

"I can't do this now." Kellyn shook her head. "Thank you, Father, for getting the blade." Without another word, she left to her room.

First her mother, now her father. In the same day. She hadn't seen them in years. She didn't even think they remembered her. Surely they had better things to do than pester her.

It was like the world’s worst family reunion.

The magic around her was beginning to suffocate her. She felt the darkness trickling in. Saw it at the corner of her vision.

A knock at her door pounded in her head and the next thing she knew, Robin was there. Hugging her.

"He's gone." He said. "Raven told me everything."

"Now you know why I keep secrets." She leaned into him. "I wanted to forget them. My mother abused me. My father abandoned me after stopping my mother from abusing me. My parents are the greatest forces of good and evil. And then there's me. The messed up cocktail of magic and madness." She felt the hot tears burn in her eyes. After years, everything was being thrown back at her and she was done with it. "Maybe I should just let the darkness take me. It'd be easier than the tug of war in my head. I've kicked the crap out of villains here to Gotham. But I'm tired of fighting the darkness."

"I haven't known you that long." Robin said. "And I haven't really seen you fight. But I can tell when someone is worth fighting for. And, if you can get Raven to vouch for you, you're worth fighting for."

"I can feel it all over me." Kellyn admitted. "There's not much more I can do to stop it. I put on my charms and I'll go mad. I leave them off, I let it take me."

"I wish I had an answer for you." Robin replied. "There's nothing you can do?"

"If I stop using magic completely it will slow it down." Kellyn broke from Robin's grip. "But not even that is without risk. My magic is a part of me. I can't just stop using it."

"If it makes any difference. The Titans have your back." Robin put a hand on Kellyn's shoulder.

"Thank you." Kellyn put a hand on top of his. "You have no idea what it means to me to have people like you on my side."

"You're a Titan now." He pulled a communicator from his belt with his free hand. "We take care of our own."

"You trust me so easily." Kellyn took the item from him. The small yellow and black device felt heavy in her hand. "I don't understand."

"You've got us with you." Robin promised. "No matter what you're parents put you through, we'll be here." He hugged her again. And she hugged back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, we have the blade, now how do we get it to Slade?" Beast Boy asked, sitting on the kitchen counter with an apple. The team had gathered in the living room to discuss strategy.

"We're just going to have to wait until he strikes." Cyborg said.

"We can't wait." Kellyn shook her head. "By the time he strikes he'll know we have Dante's blade." She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were dull and decorated with purple crescents beneath them.

"Kellyn's right." Robin agreed from his seat beside her. "We need to take him down soon."

"But how will we accomplish such a task?" Starfire asked. “Surely Slade would know we were coming.” 

"That's where I come in." Caelestia said, emerging from the shadows. Beast Boy dropped the apple from his hand and Kellyn's eyes darkened. "It is true that I've been in contact with Slade."

"Why?" Beast Boy whispered. "Why would you do this to us Cael?"

"To protect you." She replied simply. "And this team."

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" Kellyn questioned. "I've never kept anything from you. I trusted you through everything and you couldn't tell me why you were meeting with him?"

"That doesn't matter now." Caelestia stated. Her tone remaining neutral. "The point is that I can help you. I can get Slade to you."

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Raven questioned.

"You don't." She shrugged. "You're just going to have to trust me." Beast Boy slammed his hand down on the counter.

"And why should we do that?" He demanded. His face scrunched up as if he were in pain. "I've been defending you to everyone since I saw you with Slade and all you've done since then is hide and lie. Lied to me and Kellyn." He stood and approached her. "I wanted you know you were on our side. I wanted to trust you!"

"Beast Boy please calm down." Starfire reached out to him.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He snapped. "She deserves all of this."

"Garfield." Caelestia said, her tone remaining. "I understand you're upset. You're hesitance to trust me."

"We told each other everything." She saw tears glistening in his eyes. "We were best friends. What happened?" He saw something snap in her as he yelled.

"The Doom Patrol happened." She spat. "You abandoned me Garfield. You left me behind and then they all died. So don't ask me what happened to us because you did it."

"I-I didn't know leaving would cause you to hate me so much." Beast Boy immediately stepped back, his face dropping. "You told me to go. You wanted me to leave. I left because you insisted you'd be fine without me."

"Of course I told you to go." She exploded. "What kind of friend would I have been if I told you to stay behind and not be the hero you wanted to be? Who would you be right now if I had been selfish?"

"If I'd known this is what would happen to you if I left. I would have stayed." He reached out to her and she flinched away. For the first time ever, both he and Kellyn saw Caelestia slip. There were tears in her eyes she tried to fight back.

"You were the only one who saw who I really was." She whispered. "I just wanted to protect you Garfield. I didn't want you to give up what you always wanted."

"What would make you think that I wanted a life away from my best friend?" Beast Boy looked defeated.

"I spent every moment since they died working to protect you. To make sure they didn't come for you too." She sounded defeated. "I wanted to look for you. But I couldn't until I knew it was safe." She finally allowed herself to let him wrap his arms around her. "Now I know it's not going to be safe until Slade Wilson is dead."

"What do we do?" Raven asked. Caelestia pulled herself away from Beast Boy and swiped a hand over her face. As if putting on a mask and returning to the stoic girl.

"We need to draw Slade out of his hiding spot." She said. "He knows it better than we ever will. I've been scoping out the place for years and I still don't know it as well as him."

"We can't get him here." Robin said. "He'd never fall for it."

"That's why we have to lead him somewhere he thinks he'll have the upper hand." She almost smirked.

"You can't be serious?" Kellyn asked. "You want us to lead him there?"

"We don't have another choice."

"Where are we going?" Cyborg asked.

"It's an island off the coast of China. He was trapped there for years. We have to find a way to get him back there."

"No. We're not going to Lian Yu." Kellyn shook her head. "Not after last time."

"We were alone last time." Caelestia acknowledged. "I've already contacted the Arrow. He's happy to give us a hand. Anything to get rid of Slade."

"You're suggesting a team up with the Teen Titans and Team Arrow?" Robin asked.

"She is." Kellyn confirmed. "I don't know if you remember. But our last mission with them almost ended in you and Oliver killing each other."

"That's why I contacted Felicity. He'll be good." She promised. "Now get ready. We leave first thing tomorrow. And Kellyn." The sage haired girl gave her a quizzical look. "I need your charms. I need to strengthen them if you're going to be using the blade."

"Why do I have to do it?" She questioned. "Why can't you?"

"You're the only one who can use it. It's your mother’s blade it will only answer to you." She looked over to Robin, playing with her ring. He put a hand on her knee and nodded.

"Okay." She pulled the ring off and unclipped the necklace, placing them both in her hand. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Raven, a small smile on the empaths face. A silent promise from the two heroes that they would keep her sane.

"We have no time to lose." Cael announced. "Get what you need and get some rest. We fly to Star City tomorrow. Raven, Robin, I see you've got Kellyn under control. Try to keep her from having a meltdown tonight. I'll need time to strengthen the charms."

Robin smirked. "Titans, Go!"


	8. Chapter 8

Star City was nothing like Kellyn remembered. Of course, the last time she was there is was Starling, and it hadn’t been attacked by the League of Assassins. Mayhem changes a city. 

The titans stood above the city, waiting for the other team to join them. Caelestia still had Kellyn’s charms, and the fairy girl was visibly uneasy about the whole situation. Her hand reaching for a necklace or a ring that wasn’t there. 

“They should be here by now.” Robin commented. “We can’t wait all night.” 

“They’ll be here.” Cael replied. She looked out down the line buildings, searching for the vigilante. She heard the sound of an arrow being loosed, and snatched it from the air as it passed her head. 

“Sharp as ever.” Oliver almost laughed. Almost. The archer and the demon girl had a very confusing relationship. Only getting along over common enemies. 

“Nice of you to finally join us.” Kellyn quipped. 

“We ran into some trouble.” Diggle replied. 

“Now what exactly is it you need from us?” Thea asked, removing her hood. 

“We know how to get rid of Slade.” Cael replied. “Once and for all.” 

“And how, exactly, do we do that?” Oliver raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re not gonna like it.” Kellyn said. Caelestia shot her a glare. “What? Were you just not gonna tell them till we landed? Good luck with that.” 

“Where are we going?” Laurel asked. 

“Lian Yu.” 

“Before you say anything.” Cael cut in. “We need to corner Slade somewhere we might have the upper hand. Once we do, Kellyn can take them out.” 

“There’s a weapon.” Kellyn explained. “It’s the only thing that can kill him for good. The trouble is that we can’t get the upper hand on him here or in Jump City. Cael here thinks if we can get him to Lian Yu, we can get him.” 

“And you’re going to take him out?” Oliver questioned, looking at Caelestia.

“Im not.” She shook her head. “Kellyn is.” 

“I’m the only one who can use the weapon. It will only answer to me.” 

“And the Titans?” Diggle asked. “What are they doing here?”

“We have as much to do with Slade as you.” Starfire replied. “He has hurt too many of our friends.” 

“How will we even get Slade to the island?” Oliver asked. “It’s not exactly as easy as a written invitation.” 

“I’ll take care of getting him there.” Caelestia assured. “I need you to help Kellyn navigate the jungle while we’re there. You know it better than anyone.” 

“Since when are you in charge?” Thea questioned. 

“Do you have a better idea, Speedy?” 

“Enough.” Diggle stepped in. “This is the only plan we’ve got right now.”

“So that’s it? We’re just gonna trust a demon spawn and a faerie?” Oliver argued.

“Do you want him dead?” Kellyn snapped. “Because last I checked, you couldn’t do it. Now, you do not have to trust us. But know that without me, you will never get what you want. Without my mother’s blade, you can never kill him.” Robin put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back from her outburst. 

“Ignore her.” Cael waved her off. “She’s a bit on edge.” 

“Kellyn, you need to calm down.” Robin reminded her. 

“We don’t need them.” Kellyn turned away from Team Arrow. “I’ll kill Slade myself.” 

“I guess you’ve got it all figured out.” Oliver replied, going to leave himself.

“Ok no one’s going anywhere.” Thea ordered. “We all want Slade dead, so we’re gonna have to get along whether we want to or not.”

“You can’t be serious. We…”

“Enough, Ollie.” Laurel cut him off. “Thea’s right.”

“Listen man,” Cyborg said, “I’m still not one hundred percent on Cael here. But she knows what she’s doing.” 

“We all want the same thing.” Beast Boy reminded.

“You hold him down. I’ll take him out.” Kellyn offered. 

“I’ll take that offer.” 

“So we’re agreed?” Cael asked. “Good. We leave tomorrow.”


	9. Chapter 9

The plane was silent as the heroes flew over the ocean. No one dared to speak. No one liked where they were headed. 

“Kellyn.” Robin sat next to the faerie. “Are you sure you can do this?” 

“I don’t have a choice.” Kellyn didn’t look at him. “We need to take him out. And I’m the only one who can do that.” 

“Cael told me to give these to you.” He held out his hand, her charms in his palm. 

“She’s keeping her distance, huh?” She looked at the charms in his hand. “I’m surprised you came over here. After my outburst.”

“I can’t say I understand everything that’s going on with you, but I know it’s not easy.” He placed a hand on her knee. “I watched Raven go through some terrible things because of who her father was. We are all on your side. We want to help you.” 

“Robin,” She put her hand on his. “I’m afraid that, If this works, I won’t come out of it the same. I don’t know what this blade will do to me. I don’t know that, if I even survive, there will be anything left that’s still me.” 

“Just remember, we’re here for you no matter what.” She smiled lightly, and took the charms from his hand. 

“If there’s anything left of who I am now after this, I’m sure you’ll be the one who’d be able to bring me back.”

“Please be careful.”

“I’ll do my best.” She kissed his cheek. “Thank you Robin.” 

“We’ll be over the island in a few minutes.” Diggle announced. “You guys gotta jump for it.” 

“See you down bellow.” Caelestia waved to the group, vanishing from where she stood. 

Kellyn put her charms back on, and made her way to the containment chamber where the blade waited for her. 

“Everyone stay back.” She ordered. “This blade contains the raw power of hell.” She opened the chamber, but hesitated to take the blade.

“That sword will only destroy you if you let it.” Raven told her, moving to stand beside her. Taking her hand. “You are stronger than you think.” She took a deep breath, and grabbed hold of the hilt. 

Her charms began to glow. Brighter than they ever had before. And her mother’s voice rang through her head.

“Yes, Darling. Let the darkness take you. And you can join me. And together we can rule.” 

“I won’t be like you.” She whispered. “I won’t let that happen.” 

“It will come for you.” She could almost feel her mother beside her, whispering in her ear. “And Daddy won’t be able to save you this time.” 

“Kellyn,” Oliver said, “what’s happening?”

“She’s talking to me.” She replied. “My mother. She’s whispering her hellfire in my ear through the blade.”

“Will you be able to handle it?” 

“It took me eighteen years to fight off my mother’s influence over me. I’m not letting her back in again.” 

“We ready to jump?” Diggle asked.

“Here we go.” Kellyn sheathed the blade against her back. “Oliver. You’re with me. The rest of you cover the island. You know where to find Slade, you radio us. Any objections?”

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Robin asked. Raven giving her a quizzical look behind him.

“I’ll manage. I might not make it out of this alive. If I do, I may not be the same Kellyn you all know. Whatever happens to me, get out. Don’t put yourselves in the line of fire for me.” 

“Go!” Diggle ordered. “Or you’ll miss your chance!” 

“Well.” Kellyn said, grabbing hold of Robin. “Now or never. Join me on the way down?” The boy wonder smirked as the door fell open. The faerie girl jumped, Robin in her arms, and flew down to the island waiting below. 

Once on the ground, Oliver addressed the team.

“No one go alone.” He instructed. “Radio if anything goes wrong.” 

“He’s here.” Caelestia stepped out of the trees. “And you might want to find him before he finds you.” 

“Sounds like a crappy game of hide and seek.” Cyborg commented. 

“We also have a bit of an unplanned addition to this mission.” 

“Which is?” Kellyn felt his presence before she saw him. 

“Of course.” She huffed. “Who else?” 

“Hello, Daughter.” Michael greeted, coming up behind her. 

“Father.” She said curtly. 

“Join me.” Her mother hissed in her mind. “And you will never have to deal with him again.” 

“Are you out of your mind?” He questioned. “What is the matter with you?” 

“I don’t need a lecture from you right now.” She retorted, turning to face him. “I have a killer to get rid of.” 

“Do you know why I didn’t want you to take that weapon?” 

“Because you think I can’t handle it. Or, did you know that Mommy Dearest would be able to talk to me through it?” 

“You’ve only just touched the blade and already the darkness seeps out.” He held out his hand. “Give it to me. And I will end this.”

“No.” She made her way to the treeline. 

“Where are you going?”

“To kill Slade. And you can go back to the garrison and watch from there. It’s all you’ve done for the last few years. Keep that up.” 

“You will go no where near him.”

“You don’t control me, Father.” She spat. “I’m going to kill him. And I’m doing it on my own.”

“Kellyn are you insane?” Robin asked. 

“He will kill all of you if I don’t do this.” She took the communicator from her hip. Throwing it at the boy wonder. “Don’t try to follow me.” The device landed at his feet. She disappeared into the jungle. Leaving the heroes confused. 

“I knew this was a bad idea.” Oliver said.

“Not the time Ollie.” Laurel chidded. 

“She’s right.” Beast boy agreed. “Kellyn is unstable right now. We can’t let her go off on her own like that.” 

“Robin, Raven.” Cael said. “You two should go after her. She trusts you two more than the rest of us.” 

“She’s my daughter.” Michael argued. “I will go after her.”

“In case you didn’t notice, you showing up is what drove her to the point she’s at. You are the last person she wants to see.”

“We’ll find her.” Raven assured, picking up Kellyn’s discarded communicator. “We’ll get her back.” 

“Do it fast. She’s pretty far gone as it is.” 

“We will search the island for Slade.” Starfire offered.

“Bring him to me if you do.” Michael ordered. “The menace is the reason my daughter put herself through this, and he will die for it.” 

“No way.” Thea shook her head. “I don’t know Kellyn that well, but I know that if you do that she will never forgive you. Slade is her target.”

“She’ll be herself though.” Michael stood firm. “Who knows what the blade will do to her. It has already allowed her mother to whisper in her ear.” He huffed. “I couldn’t protect her from her mother, but I will protect her from this.” 

“Fine.” Cael relented. “You can kill him. If you can get to him before Kellyn does.”


	10. Chapter 10

“What if we don’t find her in time?” Raven asked. “What if… what if we’re too late? What if we find her and she’s too far gone?” 

“If there is any part of her still in there, we’ll find her and bring her back.” Robin assured, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“You love her, don’t you?” 

“I’m not the only one.” Raven froze. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of Raven. She’s one of the only people who could understand what you’ve been through. You don’t have to hide.” 

“I don’t want to talk about this right now.” She continued through the trees. “We have to find her before she does something terrible.” 

They walked in silence, searching for their friend. Trying to think of some way to track her. The jungle was thick and hard to navigate, and for all they knew, they were going in the wrong direction. 

“We’ve passed this group of trees three times already.” Raven pointed out. “At this rate we’ll never find her.” 

“Who are we finding now?” The voice came from deep in the trees. 

“Slade.” Robin reached for his staff. 

“Hello Robin.” His face was covered, but Robin could hear the smirk in his voice. “Missing someone?” That was when they noticed her, held in Slade’s grip. She was alive, but she was different. She was darker. Foreign. 

The darkness they had tried so hard to help her fight had won. 

The Kellyn they’d loved was gone. And in her place, stood a monster.

A monster they’d promised they’d take care of.

“Surprised?” Slade asked. “You see, bad things happen when you let a dark girl wield a dark object. Darker things will surface.” As he spoke, he released her arm, moving his hands to her shoulders. 

“What have you done to her?” Robin stepped forward. Kellyn stared at them with cold eyes. Not speaking a word. That’s when Robin noticed she didn’t have the blade.

“I’ve done nothing, Robin.” He assured. “Everything that’s happened to her she’s brought upon herself.”

“It’s fake.” Raven realized. “Even if Kellyn did lose control, she would have killed you on sight.” 

“You think you’re so clever.” Slade gripped her shoulders tighter. But still Kellyn remained unmoved. “You think you’ve figured the whole thing out, don’t you? You’re so sure...” he paused at the sound of an arrow being loosed. 

The weapon sank into his shoulder, causing him to stumble back. And whatever illusion he managed to make, to fall way. 

“Clever children.” Slade pulled the arrow from his shoulder. “And as good a shot as ever, Mr. Queen.” 

“Don’t move!” Oliver came through the trees, another arrow already notched. 

“As much as I appreciate a reunion, I have someone I need to find.” Slade retrieved a round object from his belt and threw it, a thick cloud of smoke surrounding the three heroes. 

When it cleared, Slade was gone.

“We need to find Kellyn.” Oliver growled. “Now.” 

“We have found her.” Starfire’s voice rang through the communicator. “She is on the south perimeter of the island. But make haste friends. She is moving quickly.” 

“Let’s move.” 

“Try to keep her where she is.” Robin instructed. “Slade may still be on the island.” 

“Don’t hurt her.” Raven warned. 

“I will try my best.” Starfire promised. “But I fear she is moving much too quickly for me to detain her.” 

“Then keep her in sight.” Oliver barked. “She’s too unstable to be left alone.” 

“We’re on our way Star.” Robin said. 

…

She was alone when they found her. The blade gripped tight in her hand, and a deadly look in her eye. 

Deadly. But Kellyn. 

“I said no one follow me.” She growled. “Are you trying to get yourselves killed?”

“Are you?” Robin shot back. “Kellyn, you can’t face him alone.” 

“I’m better off dead than dark.” She defended. 

“You say that now.” Her mother whispered to her. “But once you feel it, you’ll love it.” 

“Get out!” She yelled. “Get out of my head!” 

“You know.” Slade’s voice sounded behind her. “If you don’t want to be found, you shouldn’t be so loud.” 

“You.” Kellyn hissed. She swung for him, the blade just missing him as he ducked away. The heroes around her sprung into action. Attempting to corner him so Kellyn could deliver the final blow. But Slade matched them move for move.

Suddenly, her father appeared before them. 

“I think we’ve had enough of this little game.” He said, grabbing Slade by the neck. “You’ve done more than enough here.” Michael looked between the heroes, eyes landing on his daughter. “The blade Kellyn.” He held out his free hand, but Kellyn didn’t give him the weapon. Instead, she plunged the blade into Slade’s side, straight through his ribs. He let out a strangled cry as Kellyn twisted the sword deeper. 

The weapon began to glow, and Kellyn’s face contorted in pain. The dark magic becoming too strong for her to handle.

“Kellyn stop!” Raven begged. “He’s dead.” Kellyn ignored her. 

“Enough!” Michael bellowed, pushing Kellyn away from the blade. She stumbled, losing her grip on the weapon. Slade’s body falling to ash. 

Kellyn looked dazed. Hazy. But she still looked like her. She fell to her knees. Robin and Raven at her side in an instant. 

“I’ll get everyone together.” Oliver offered. “We’ll meet you at the beach.” He walked into the jungle, saying something into his radio. 

“How could you have been so reckless?” Michael looked angry, but the sound of his voice betrayed his worry. “You could have destroyed yourself.” He knelt in front of her. “I know this is my fault.” He reached out to her, only to have her move herself further into the two titans embrace. “Please, let me make it up to you somehow.” 

“You should leave.” Robin said, pulling Kellyn closer. 

“I just want to speak with my daughter.” Michael pleaded. 

“She needs to rest right now.” Raven shook her head. “We’re taking her home.” 

“It’s okay.” Kellyn said softly. “I’ll hear what he has to say.” 

“Are you sure?” Raven asked. 

“I’m sure.” Kellyn nodded. “You go meet with the others. I’ll be there soon.” She moved away from their hold. “I’ll be okay.” The two titans nodded, giving her hands a reassuring squeeze. Robin handed her communicator back to her before leaving her with her father. 

“I’m sorry.” He bagan. “I know leaving you those years ago was wrong of me. I know you deserved better than me. I wish I could go back and be a better father to you than I was. I should have gotten you away from her so much sooner than I did.” 

“Why didn’t you?” She asked. “Why didn’t you save me from that? Why did you make me stay there so long?” 

“I don’t have an answer for you.” He admitted. “But I will do whatever it takes to make this up to you. To be the father you deserve.”

“You should have thought of that a long time ago.” Kellyn seemed angry. 

“I know.” Michael was defeated. “If you want me gone, I won’t bother you again. But I will still always be watching you.” 

“You’ve never been a real father to me.” Kellyn said. “Why start now?” 

“Because I realize that, if I had been a better father to you, maybe you would not have ended up here. And, maybe, if I try now, you won’t find yourself so close to the edge again.” Kellyn met his eyes, and he noticed the tears gleaming in them. 

“I want to believe you.” she admitted. “But, I need time.”

“I understand.” He nodded. “Take the time you need. I’ll be watching.” With those words, he took the blade from the ground, and vanished. 

“Are you alright?” Robin and Raven stepped out of the treeline. Having hid during Kellyn’s talk with her father. 

“I’m alright.” Kellyn assured, wiping the tears from her face. “I just want to go home.” The two nodded, and they each took one of her arms, leading her back to the others.


	11. Chapter 11

When Kellyn woke up the next morning, back in Titans Tower, her head was heavy. Her mind foggy. She looked around the room, as if searching for something. Her eye caught sight of the communicator resting on top of her green and white sheets. She didn’t remember taking it with her to bed. But she didn’t remember much after they left Lian Yu. 

She picked up the device, the weight comfortable in her hand. Much different than the first time she held it. When Robin gave it to her. Then, if felt like a burden. Now, it felt like an anchor. 

She checked the time. Nearly two in the afternoon. She pulled herself from the bed, gathering some things to take a shower. Hoping it would clear the fog in her head. 

Kellyn’s whole body was tired. The events of the previous day weighing on her. It was over, the man that had tortured her for so long finally dead. But she still felt off. The toll it took on her magick nearly destroying her. She was barely holding onto herself during the return home. She was stable now, but just barely. 

She let the hot water pour over her. Washing away everything that had happened. Letting the heat soak into her bones. 

She didn’t know how long she stood under the water, but she felt the temperature begin to go down. She sighed, washing herself quickly and turning off the water. 

Robin was in the kitchen when she entered, looking over something. He looked up from the papers when he heard the kettle move.

“You’re awake.” He commented, standing from his stool. “We were starting to worry.” 

“I’m alright.” Kellyn began preparing a mug for her tea as the water boiled. “Yesterday… was”

“You don’t need to explain.” Robin came around the counter to stand beside her. “I understand.” 

“I was standing so close the edge after killing Slade.” She admitted. “I’m amazed I didn’t fall off. The blade took so much out of me.” 

“We thought we’d lost you for a while.” Robin said. “They way that blade lit up, it was terrifying.” He took her hand. “You’ve become such an important part of this team, and we’ve lost too many friends. We weren’t ready to lose you too.” Kellyn smiled, pulling Robin into a tight hug. “Raven and I were so scared.” 

“Am I interrupting?” Raven stood in the doorway. 

“Not at all.” Kellyn assured, releasing Robin. Moving to pull Raven into her arms. 

“We’re so glad you’re alright.” Raven squeezed her tighter.

“I was actually about to make some tea. Would you like some?” 

“Sure.” Kellyn nodded, turning on the stove and retrieving another mug from the cabinet. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m better.” The kettle whistled. “Yesterday took a lot out of me.” 

“I can imagine.” Raven took a seat at the counter, looking over Kellyn carefully.

“I pulled myself back.” Kellyn assured, feeling Raven’s gaze on her. “At least a little bit. I know you were worried.” 

“And your father?” Kellyn handed Raven one of the mugs. “He seemed persistent yesterday.”

“My father is another story.” She took a careful sip. “I don’t know if I can trust what he said. About wanting to be a better father.”

“You don’t have to let him in Kellyn.” Robin said. “After everything he put you through, it wouldn’t be fair to you.” 

“I’d hoped for so long that he’d try to be the father I needed.” Kellyn admitted. “But, after all this time, is there even a point to it anymore?” She held the mug against her chest. Warming herself up. 

“Think about how far you’ve come on your own.” Raven reminded. “You’re here because of you. Not him.” 

“That’s really not true.” Kellyn shook her head. “If I were left to my own devices, I would not be here.” She put the mug down and grabbed both of their hands. Squeezing them gently. “I suppose I should be thanking Slade. If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t have crossed paths with you guys.” 

“We’re happy to have you around.” Robin said. Raven flashed one of her her rare smiles. 

“You’re not leaving us any time soon? Are you?” Raven asked. The empath almost sounded worried. 

“I don’t have anywhere else I need to be.” 

“Good.” Robin said. “It would be too quiet here without you.” Kellyn smiled. A real, genuine smile. Her nose crinkling. A light giggle escaped her lips.

“I’m sure you guys could find something to get mixed up in.” Kellyn assured. She squeezed both of their hands before returning to her tea. “You’d keep busy saving Jump City every day.” 

“A hero’s work is never done.” Robin said.

“Do superheroes ever get a day off?” 

“Only if the city behaves.” Raven said. Almost jokingly. 

“So long as it is behaving,” Robin began, “why don’t we take the day to ourselves.” The suggestion surprised the girls. 

“Do my ears deceive me Raven?” Kellyn asked. “Did the ever diligent Boy Wonder just suggest a personal day?” 

“I think he did.” 

“I can relax if I want to.” Robin defended. 

“Yes, but you never want to.” Raven sipped at her tea. 

“Well today I want to.” He smiled at Kellyn. The dark circles under her eyes betraying just how poorly she’d slept the night before. Raven realized what he was getting at. 

“A day to ourselves it is.” Raven agreed. Kellyn didn’t speak, but the two heroes could see how grateful she was to be able to relax. 

When Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg entered the room later that day, they found the three of them asleep on the couch. Kellyn’s head resting in Raven’s lap, her legs draped over Robin’s. Robin and Raven leaning against each other. A forgotten movie finishing on the tv. 

“About time.” Cyborg said, snapping a picture of the three. Raven stirred at the sound of the camera. She scowled at Cyborg for a moment, before looking down at Kellyn asleep in her lap and smiling. Running her fingers through her hair gently. A fondness they couldn’t quite recognize on her face. The three titans went about their business, leaving the three on the couch alone again. 

When Robin and Kellyn woke up themselves, they were all desperate to get out of the tower for a while. They spent the rest of the day with each other, enjoying a rare quiet day in Jump City. And by the end of it, Kellyn kissed them both on the cheek, and brought them to her room. Pulling them close to her as they all fell asleep once again.


End file.
